five_nights_at_freddys_high_schoolfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Final Épico/Transcripción
Esta es la Transcripción sobre el Episodio 30 de la serie Five Nights at Freddy's: High School, serie creada por Edd00chan en YouTube. El nombre del episodio es''' Final Épico. Personajes Transcripción (Empieza el capítulo) '''Deuz: (Caminando entre unos arbustos viendo al escenario) (Imitando a Fox y Meg) "Claro Deuz, ve por agua" "Estaremos aquí esperando" Y sorpresa, ya no estaban. Oxy: (A Deuz) ¡Jefe, qué tarde llega! Maggie: (A Deuz) Seguro te abandonaron y no supiste a donde ir. Deuz: ¡Claro que no! Preferí continuar solo... no hacían más que retrasarme. Maggie: Ajá... Onnie: (A Deuz) Jefe, me eché novia en su ausencia. (Va hacia Toddy) Toddy: ''(Con disgusto)'' Ay no, OMG Osea, qué asco. Oxy: El amor se siente a kilómetros (risas). Onnie: (A Oxy) Preferiría dormir bajo tu apestosa axila. Oxy: Deme una de asco con extra de queso, gracias. (Ambos ríen). (Cambio de escena al bosque donde se encuentran Bonnie, Bon y Puppet) Bonnie: Ya puedo oír la música, estamos cerca. Bon (Bonsua): ¡Oh, sí! Oui, oui. Por aquí es el camino. Puppet: ''(oliendo)'' ¡Bonsua! Bon: ''(pensando)'' Ay wey, ¡Ya viene por mí! Bonnie: ''(llevando a Bon/sua tras un arbusto)'' Rápido, por aquí. Bon (Bonsua): Uh... ¿Bonnie? Bonnie: Shh... Aquí puede que no nos encuentre. Puppet: ¡Te encontré! ... Ah, hola Bon, Bonnie. ¿Cómo están chicos? Perdonen, estaba buscando a otra persona. Bonnie: Misión fallida. Bon: ... ¿Bon? (se da cuenta que no lleva el bigote)'' (pensando)'' Ay no, mi bigotín del Doctor Chapatín. (A Bonnie) Pero... ¿Lo supiste todo el tiempo? Bonnie: No era tan difícil. Bon: Uh... ¿Desde cuándo se me cayó? Bonnie: Desde que te diste con aquella rama. (Flashback de Bonsua caminando por el bosque) Bon (Bonsua): ¡Hahaha, hohohu, hahaha! La aventura es natural en mi, siempre sé por donde ir. (Se golpea con una rama de un árbol) Au, Ay ay ay ay... mama. (Fin del flashback) (Vuelta a la escena) Bon:'' (Pensando)'' Con razón aún sentía que lo llevaba. Bonnie: Bueno vámonos, pronto será el turno de nuestros equipos (caminando). Bon: Bonnie, espera. Bonnie: ''(Para y se da vuelta para verle)'' Bon: Dime por qué... Dime por qué... ¡¿Por qué no te enojas conmigo?! ¡¿Por qué me sigues hablando como si nada hubiera pasado?! ¿Por qué me ayudas...? (Recuerdos de Bon y Bonnie) Bon: Yo... yo solo he sido un tonto... Prometí protegerte, y al final te he fallado (comienza a llorar) No sé ni como verte a la cara... Nunca debí haberte empujado. Perdóname... ¡Perdóname, por favor! (se arrodilla con las manos en la cara) La verdad es que yo... Yo... Bonnie: ''(le interrumpe y pone su mano en su hombro)'' No tienes que explicarme nada. Al final comprendí que eres como yo. No hay que entenderte, solo hay que quererte como eres... Con tus rarezas, a mi siempre me dicen lo mismo, que soy raro y no encajo con muchas personas, pero contigo es diferente. Bon: ''(Pensando)'' Pero... (A Bonnie) Bonnie... Bonnie: ¡Es lo que hacen los amigos! (suena eco) Bon: ¡Claro! ¡¡Claro!! Amigos, somos amigos. ¡Amigos, wuju! (ríe forzadamente). Joy:'' (Sale de un arbusto)'' Ey, ¡Ahí estás, Bon! Llegó el momento de nuestro Team. ¡Mejor nos preparamos! (se lleva a Bon y le susurra) Al menos te quitaste el bigote. Bon: Sí... (ríe forzadamente). (Cambio de escena al escenario del evento). Camarero: ¡Un aplauso para los "Boh Funtime"! Excelente trabajo, chicos. Como seguro será el de nuestro próximo grupo... ¡"Los Pesadillas Infernales Come Papas"! Foxy: (A Chica) ¿Sabes cuando nos toca? Chica: Pues creo que somos los siguientes. Foxy: ¡Pero aún nos falta todo el equipo! Bonnie: ¡Presente! Fox: ''(se asusta)'' Agh... Y ya sólo nos falta uno. Chica: En realidad, Golden también está por aquí. Foxy: ¿Golden? Chica: Sí, sí, Golden. Aunque... lo vi raro. Bonnie: Rara era la chica que iba con él. Chica: ¿Tú también lo viste? Bonnie: Sí... No parecía muy contenta después de que lo abrazaste. Chica: (golpea con el codo a Bonnie) Uy, ahí vas de nuevo. ¡Cállate, metiche bocazas! Foxy: ... Espera, ¿qué? (Cambio de escena) (Se muestra a Fred en el cuerpo de Freddy caminando cansado por el bosque) Fred: Ugh... No sé como eres capaz de vivir en este cuerpo tan debilucho. Aigh, No es digno para mí. Freddy: ¡No es culpa del cuerpo! ¡No sabes usarlo! Te dije que tenías que comer, dormir ¡Pero no, no me quieres escuchar! Y por cierto, es MI cuerpo, devuélvemelo. Fred: ¡Pues claro que duermo! Mira. (Hace ronquidos fingiendo dormir) Freddy: Eso no es dormir. Solo haciendo sonidos no vas a descansar. Fred: ¡Es igual que lo tú haces! Si lo puedes conseguir hasta tú no será TAN difícil... AGH (cae al suelo) Freddy: ¿Ahora qué? Fred: No siento las piernas ¡Les ordeno que se muevan! ¡Ahora! No quería llegar a esto pero, os vais a mover a la una... a las dos... y a... Freddy: ''(Interrumpe)'' Las tres. Já, sorpresa. No se movieron. Fred: ¡UAGH! Hm. Freddy: Por más que les grites no va a funcionar, tienes que dejarme a mi controlarlas. Fred: NO. ¿Tú crees que soy tonto? Si te dejo controlar el cuerpo ya no me dejarás salir. Freddy: ¿No entiendes? Si no me dejas tomar el control, el cuerpo va a llegar a su límite y vamos a desaparecer. Fred: ¿D-desapareceremos...? Yo no quiero desaparecer. Freddy: ¡No sabes como cuidar el cuerpo! Eres un peligro. Fred: Si me dejaras salir más a menudo podría aprender. Freddy: No, si te dejara salir más a menudo acabaríamos en el fondo de un barranco. Siempre que sales pasa algo malo. Fred: Si tan solo confiaras en mi... Freddy: ¿Confías tú en mi? Fred: ''(Ríe descontroladamente)'' Freddy: Exacto. Fred: Bueno, pues aquí nos quedamos. Freddy: Por mi bien. Fred: Ya ves tú, pues por mi mejor. (Cambio de escena vuelta al escenario del evento). Camarero: ¡Un aplauso para este gran grupo y prepárense! Ahora llega un gran solista que todos conocemos bien. Nuestro invitado especial... ¡''Golden Boy''! Chica: ¿Golden? Foxy: Por supuesto está aquí, su familia patrocina el evento. No por nosotros, claro. No... por nosotros no. Golden: ''(Prueba el micrófono) (Abre los ojos en forma de Shadow). '(El público queda hipnotizado)' '''Bonnie:' ¿Qué está pasando? Foxy: No lo sé... Pero no me gusta. Chica: ¡Golden, estamos aquí! Tat: Esas voces son... ¡No puedo ver nada, hay demasiada luz! (Se escucha la guitarra de Bonnie) Tat: Esa guitarra... Foxy: (A Bonnie) Eh... ¿Qué haces? Bonnie: No lo sé, me parecía buen momento para tocar. Golden: (Se le quita momentáneamente la hipnosis) ¿Chi... Chicos? Tat: ¡¿Uh?! ¡Pactic! Chica: Bonnie, sigue tocando. Creo que está ayudando a Golden. Tat y Golden: Eso no será suficiente para detenerme. Chica: ¿Detenerte? Fox: Bueno... Ya le está haciendo daño el trabajo. (Recuerda lo nombrado por El Anciano Misterioso) En las sombras... (Cambio de escena al bosque donde se encuentran Fred y Freddy). Fred: Oh no... Freddy: ¿Qué? ¡¿Qué pasa?! Fred: No estoy seguro... Pero algo me dice que estamos mejor aquí. (Se muestra una especie de campo mágico rodeando el área del escenario) Freddy: ¡Ahí están mis amigos, tengo que ir con ellos! Fred: Oh no, no no no no no. Freddy: Está bien. Si nos dejas ir allí te dejaré salir más seguido. Fred: Uh ¿Seguro? Freddy: Seguro. Fred: ¡Yujú! ¡¡La era de Fred ha llegado, baby!! ¿Y podré salir para hablar con más chicas bonitas, eh? Freddy: Ajá... Fred: ¡¿Y los días de Spaghetti de mamá?! Freddy: Okay... Fred: Y podré cantar en el grupo. Freddy: No. Fred: Vamos, alguna vez. Please~! Freddy: Está bien, ya sácanos de aquí. Fred: Muy bien, se le hace una entrega de un cuerpo de la más alta calidad señor Freddy, con cambio de aceite y revisión pasada. ¡Más atractivo que cuando lo dejó! Freddy: (vuelve a su cuerpo) ¡Lo dejaste horrible! Agh... Apenas puedo moverme. Tengo hambre... sed... Agh. Fred: Para cualquier queja pida el libro de reclamaciones. (Empieza la canción) (Sale Chica parada mirando al escenario) Chica:'' 'La amistad verdadera es la que me esmera'' Y ha llegado el tiempo de actuar Prometo juntarlos y esta vez no dejarlos Lo de antes ya quedó atrás ''Foxy:' Somos cinco amigos Somos muy unidos' 'Juntos vamos a luchar por el bien now (Saca su triángulo) ¿Tú que piensas? Desde ahora a triunfar Todos juntos te vamos a cantar Chica, Foxy y Fred:'' (Sale Fox con su triángulo) Vamos, feel your body now Nuestra energía que va directo a ti Ven y sígueme a mi (Sale Bonnie con su guitarra) Yo te mostraré como es aquí Vamos, ponte a cantar (Sale Chica con su Bajo) Sigue tus sueños, sé que lo lograrás Ven y sígueme a mi Come come, ven ven y sígueme a mi'' (Aparece Golden intentando librarse de la hipnosis) Ya nos juntamos otra vez Pero esta vez no fallaré Pues siempre juntos esta vez '(Sale Tat molesta al intentar mantener bajo su control a Golden)' Unidos somos más fuertes Bang, bang! siente el poder '(Aparece Tat manejando a Golden y este con distintas marcas en su cara, signo de haber vuelto a su forma Shadow')'' '' Mira lo que vamos a hacer Por siempre juntos esta vez Unidos somos más fuertes (Oa oa oa oa x2) '(Golden hipnotizado intenta hacer daño a Los Animatrónicos) (Fox se pone en frente para proteger a Chica)'' '''Fred:'' Estás encantado al saber que he llegado Activa el hype, empieza a saltar Recuerda que los cinco siempre estamos contigo todo el tiempo, y hasta el final.'' Golden:'' En las buenas y en las malas los amigos te acompañan (Sale Golden intentando librarse nuevamente) Esta vez estamos listos para brillar Now put your hands up Desde ahora a triunfar (Sale Golden llorando y fuera de su hipnosis) Todos juntos te vamos a cantar.'' Chica, Foxy y Fred:'' (Oa oa oa oa x2) (Tat pierde finalmente el control sobre Golden)'' Chica, Fred y Golden:'' Unidos somos más fuertes x4 '(Sale de uno en uno cada integrante de Los Animatrónicos)'' Ya nos juntamos otra vez (Unidos somos más fuertes) '(Aparece Fred cantando)' Pero esta vez no fallaré Pues siempre juntos esta vez Unidos somos más fuertes Bang, bang! siente el poder '(Sale Golden liberado junto a Tat)' Mira lo que vamos a hacer Por siempre juntos esta vez Unidos somos más fuertes Unidos somos más fuertes x4 '(Se ve a la banda de Los Animatrónicos reunida finalmente) (Termina la canción) (Vuelta al escenario) Golden: Chicos, sabía que lo lograrían. Chica: Pero... ¿Qué te pasaba? No entiendo nada. Foxy: ''(Pone su mano en el hombro de Golden)'' Tranquilos, tranquilos. Tendrá que recuperarse. Bonnie: ''(Apuntando al público)'' Parece que ya se ha recuperado el espíritu de fiesta. Camarero: Ahora es el turno de Los Animatrónicos, ¡Un fuerte aplauso! Chica: (Con su bajo) ¿Están todos listos? Fox y Bonnie: ¡Sí, estamos listos! Fred: ''(Le pasa un micrófono a Golden para cantar dueto)'' Freddy: Eso... no me lo esperaba. Fred: Soy una caja de sorpresas. Golden: ¡Vamos a darlo todo! Los Animatrónicos: ¡Equipo! (Escena Post-Créditos) Tat: Esto solo ha sido el inicio. Nos volveremos a ver... pronto. (Termina el episodio) Curiosidades * En este capítulo se anuncia que la serie irá por temporadas, esto nos indica que la serie sera más extensa de lo que se creía. * Fue el primer capitulo de la serie en hacer aparición en el top 30 de mas vistos de YouTube alcanzando el puesto 14 de la lista en algunos países el día de su estreno. Categoría:Transcripciones Categoría:Episodios Protagonizados Por Freddy Categoría:Episodios Protagonizados Por Fred Categoría:Episodios Protagonizados Por Fox Categoría:Episodios Protagonizados Por Bonnie Categoría:Episodios Protagonizados Por Chica Categoría:Episodios Protagonizados Por Golden Freddy Categoría:Episodios Protagonizados Por Cami Categoría:Episodios Protagonizados Por Bon Categoría:Episodios Realizados Por Edd00chan Categoría:Episodios Realizados Por MrDsaster Categoría:Episodios Realizados Por El Equipo De Arte Oficial